Learning Trust
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Sequel to "Recognition". Given a mission, Byakuya assembles a team to deal with the matter but soon things get out of control, trapping Byakuya and a subordinate until being rescued


_Author's Notes: Sequel to "Recognition". Shadow belongs to ShadowHachia from deviantART. An Art Trade for a Bleach fan art._

**Learning Trust**

"You asked to see me?" asked Byakuya as he stepped into the Head Captain's office. The man had been sitting back, relaxing at his Squad, since it was the first day back on duty since the day Aizen, Tosen and Ichimaru betrayed the Soul Society, when a messenger arrived informing him Captain Yamamoto sought his presence.

Since that day, he and Rukia began to get close. He had finally bared his soul to her about the truth in why he adopted her in the first place and who Hisana really was. At first he thought she would be upset with him for keeping such information a secret, but he was completely taken by surprise when she didn't even flinch.

"Yes," the old man started. "One, it's good to see back up on your feet. What you went through was quite the ordeal and your Lieutenant was in bad shape too."

"Yes," Byakuya nodded. "But my subordinates did well without the two of us."

"That's good. As you know we are now down three Captains and one Lieutenant. The 13 Court Guard Squads are in complete disarray."

"Any news on how Lieutenant Hinamori is doing?" Byakuya asked. He had heard about her being stabbed by her own Captain after he faked his death and then Captain Hitsugaya tried to save her, which he too was stabbed. However, the Lieutenant was in worst condition from where she was wounded and her emotional state wasn't good either.

"She still swims in and out of consciousness," answered the old man. "In light of the recent situation, all remaining Squads must double their efforts, which is where you come in. Normally I would request Squad 10 to handle the situation but Captain Hitsugaya has taken the liberty to help Squad 5."

"Noble effort since there's no Captain or Lieutenant right now."

"Yes. I wish for you to assemble a small team and go to the World of the Living. Outside of Karakura Town there's been several disturbances of Hollows. Where Sosuke Aizen escape to Hueco Mundo, it's a good bet he's sending Hollows to further distract us so he can work on his next move."

Byakuya nodded. "And Ichigo Kurosaki?

"This situation is outside his range. He is now currently the protector of Karakura Town. Since he's only a Substitute, I have already sent another in place of Rukia Kuchiki."

"And when do you wish for me to leave?" he asked.

"As soon as you can assemble the team. You already have permission to use the Senkaimon."

Byakuya nodded. Knowing the conversation was now over; he turned and left the office, making his way out of Squad 1 before flash stepping back to his squad. He wasn't through the gates before spotting his Lieutenant. Keeping with his usual defiance look, he strolled over to the taller man.

"Renji," he called out simply.

The red head snapped around, seeing his Captain approach. "Captain. What's up? I heard the Head Captain asked to speak with you."

"He did," replied Byakuya. "I've been requested to assemble a team to seek out disturbances in the World of the Living outside of Karakura Town."

"Would you like me to go, sir?"

"No."

Renji blinked, surprised by this. "No? Why sir?"

"You're to remain here and look after things. You're still healing from your injuries. I will be going. Assemble a team and be sure Shadow is among them."

Again Renji was surprised. Ever since he learnt Byakuya's deceased wife was actually Rukia's sister, he noticed his Captain began to act differently. It wasn't enough to alert others around them but Renji could see it. With a slight shake to his head, he turned away, heading back towards the barracks to do what he was asked.

* * *

Assembled at the Senkaimon, Byakuya had a team of six members gathered, including himself and Shadow. Shadow was quite surprised her Captain wanted her to go and not the Lieutenant, but she couldn't question the orders. She had been in command once before when both the Captain and Lieutenant were sent to the World of the Living to apprehend Rukia, who now has been exonerated.

Without so much as saying a word to his team, Byakuya activated the Senkaimon and was the first to step through. Shadow, being the 'second in command' for the mission, stepped through followed by the other four members. In moments all six were arriving in the World of the Living, in a deserted park.

"I thought we were going outside of Karakura Town," one of the men asked.

Shadow looked around. "We are outside the town," she replied. "It would appear there's a park outside the town's boundaries. Another town perhaps?"

"No," Byakuya answered. "This is just outside the Karakura Town's limits. Fan out and search for Hollows. Go in groups of two. Shadow, you're with me."

"Yes sir!" the five followers chimed at once.

Byakuya, with no other words, began to separate himself from the others. Shadow was forced to jog after him as he was far enough away before she noticed he left the group to make their own teams.

She kept a hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto, ready for anything. She marvelled how her Captain walked with ease, alert but completely seemed calm. Each Soul Reaper was trained to have their swords ready at anytime, but in a Captain's position, they were well trained to draw their sword faster than any seated and unseated officer.

Byakuya could sense there were Hollows in the area, but he kept his spirit energy low to not attract attention. He knew each of his other team members had done the same. Why attract the Hollows when they could ambush them?

"I sense them," Shadow replied.

"Yes," he answered simply. "About 500 yards in front of us."

"Five hundred!?" she gasped. "Like the size of five Football fields!"

Byakuya swiftly turned to her, surprised by her commented. "You know about Football?"

"Yeah. When Ichigo was in the Soul Society, healing, I got talking with him about sports. You sound like you know about Football too."

He turned away from her. "A minor detail," he answered simply.

She frowned at his retreating back. _'Minor detail my ass,'_ she thought as she continued walking behind him. She knew the man enough to know he knew more than he let on. He had been a Captain for 50 years now and before then was Lieutenant of Squad 6 when his grandfather was Squad Captain.

Suddenly he stopped, hand going to the hilt of his sword. He may have been wearing his uniform, which was balky to all Soul Reapers, but she could tell his muscles were tense. Just his stance alone told her that. Her eyes then darted back and forth as she now too could sense the movement with the Hollows. They were surrounding them. But how was that possible? Weren't they the ones to get the drop on the Hollows, not the other way around?

The second she saw Byakuya draw his Zanpakuto, she knew. In mere seconds they'd be in a fight. She too drew her sword just as the first Hollow then appeared through the trees. Byakuya was quickly able to dispel the beast with using his flashstep. The beast had no idea Byakuya had moved until he was behind it.

Not many people ever were able to see the Squad Captain make such a move and when they did either they only got to marvel it for mere seconds before dying or those who witnessed it were just baffled by the speed he used.

Shadow didn't have time though to continue being impressed by her Captain as she felt a presence behind her. She swung around, bringing her sword up, just in time to block an attack from a large talon, aimed for her head.

"Soul Reaper die!" the beast howled in a deep menacing voice.

"Not today!" she sneered. "Burn! Chingiru!" Her Zanpakuto suddenly went from a normal katana blade, typical for many Soul Reapers, to the entire blade being wrapped in bandages and duplicated itself. She now held two swords.

Seeing the blade was covered in bandages, the Hollow wasn't sure what to expect except and jumped back, knowing the female just released her Shikai and with Soul Reapers, that wasn't good. Seeing this, Shadow smirked.

"Who's the chicken now?" she hissed. She then jumped into the air. When she was close enough to the beast she yelled out. "Red Sun!" Enveloped in a red flame, several red hellhounds appeared out of her Zanpakuto in the appearance of wolves. A howl escaped her throat as she attacked the beast, killing it instantly.

Shadow then wasted no time as she went to attack another just as she saw thousands of cherry blossoms come out of nowhere. She didn't have to look to know they came from her Captain. He had released his Shikai. She knew for him to release his Shikai, things were not going as well as he hoped.

Byakuya Kuchiki was a well-respected Captain and all Captains never released their Shikai unless it was necessary. Each Soul Reaper knew when a Captain would release their Shikai, it was 'look out and head for cover'. Many didn't like seeing the Captain with their Shikais. They were powerful enough without it.

As Shadow went to attack again using her 'red sun' attack, she was suddenly hit from behind. A sharp shot of pain went through her shoulder as she crashed to the ground with a whimper. She kept a tight grip on her sword, as she hit the ground.

She looked up to see there were now three Hollows in her line of sight. This wasn't good. The two were badly being ambushed and she had no time to see how her Captain was fairing although all he had to do was say 'bankai' and everything would be over. Shadow felt he had the most beautiful bankai out of all the Captains.

"I don't give up that easily," she grinded out as she got to her knees and lifted her arms. "Three against one. I don't like the odds but I love challenges."

Shadow got to her feet, aiming her sword once again in their general direction. "Prepare to die Hollows!"

"You think you can stop us?"

"I will stop you!" she hissed. "Blue Sun!" Enveloped in blue flame, she then attacked. The attack was made for distant. The flames this time shot out like a dragon. It wasn't often she would use this attack and when she did, it was often a reckless move on her part as it drained a lot of her power. After this she knew she would be near powerless… a target.

The three Hollows in front of her only managed to release a small shriek of pain before disappearing into the air, saved souls of the dearly departed disappearing to be sent to the Soul Society to start a new life.

Once the power died down, she weakly dropped to her knees once again, heavily breathing. "Damn…" she panted. "Too much power…"

Byakuya on the other hand, saw the entire ordeal with his third seat. He knew it was reckless of her to use that ability but he also knew she was backed into a corner with no way out. She had a large gash in her shoulder from an attack, which he too saw. It was then he knew he had to step things up a bit.

As she fired her attack, he then called out bankai, quickly disposing of the remaining Hollows but he knew there were more to come. He could sense them and he could sense his men were also fighting as well. But now he had a problem to deal with. Shadow was injured and he was a man of honor. Since bonding with his adopted sister, he began to also feel somewhat different towards others. Of course part of the resolve was thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki and his constant meddling in others affairs.

"Damn…" Byakuya heard come from his subordinate.

"More are coming," Byakuya answered as he sheathed his sword, after dispelling the bankai.

She continued to breath heavily. "Captain, I don't think…"

Her Captain, grabbing her arm, then hefted her to her feet. She released a gasp in surprise as she looked up into the man's grey eyes.

"We are going," he replied. With that, still holding her arm, he then flashstep out of the area just as several more Hollows appeared.

He stopped several miles away from the battlefield. He had a feeling his spirit energy and hers was now attracting the Hollows, which actually gave an advantaged to the rest of his men. They'd be able to attack the Hollows, as the beasts would be distracted in trying to chase after the Soul Reaper Captain.

"We're safe for the moment," he answered as his eyes scanned over the wound. "That needs to be dealt with."

She turned her head, looking to her bleeding wound. "Right now, I can't worry about that. Captain, we both know it won't be long before those Hollows are upon us."

He nodded, agreeing with her statement. Already he could sense a Hollow approaching them but he couldn't figure from which direction. It was changing directions every few seconds. Aizen surely came up with a good plan to distract the Soul Society. This was probably more for time to decide his next course of action and then begin preparations for it.

Byakuya had no doubt in his mind Aizen probably would need some time to make his plans a full reality. Of course the Soul Society was in completely disarray with the lack of three Captains and one Lieutenant in critical condition still.

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly as she saw his brows crease.

"We're surrounded," he answered. He knew for the moment she couldn't sense the spiritual pressure building up. Her attack she used had temporarily weakened her and he wasn't about to lose her to a Hollow. She was too important to the Squad.

"Damn," she cursed again. "This ain't good."

"No." What was Aizen up to? Was he constantly sending more Hollows to Earth just to get the great Captain Kuchiki out of the way?

"Soul Reapers!"

Both Captain and Third Seat turned their heads just as a Hollow appeared from out of nowhere. Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise, shocked to see the Hollow did not appear by the means of a normal way for a Hollow to materialize.

The Hollow then opened its mouth and forming what appeared to be like a cero but this cero wasn't a ball of red energy. This was black. It then fired out of the mouth and before Byakuya could flashstep out of the way, the two immediately disappeared.

* * *

Waking, Shadow blinked several times to find herself in what appeared to be a cave. She could hear water nearby and sensed Byakuya's presence near her. What was weird for her was the last thing she could remember was seeing a black sphere be released from the Hollow and then… nothing.

"Where are we?" she asked, groggily.

"Unsure. What I can tell you is we're not in Heuco Mundo, the World of the Living nor the Soul Society."

Again she blinked several times before lifting her head to see Byakuya with a strip of white cloth in his hands and he was dipping it in water. For a moment she wondered where the strip of cloth came from but then noticed white shredded tears coming from the sleeves of his Shihakusho. He ripped material from his own uniform. She looked down to her wounded shoulder to see more strips of white cloth covering her wound.

Turning her gaze, she looked around the surrounding area. The two were indeed in a cave and right at the mouth of it was nothing but sand. "This makes no sense."

"No, it doesn't." Byakuya then took the cloth he was dipping in the water and rested it against her wound, causing her to hiss in pain.

"What the hell is making it sting?" she cringed.

"You know all Captains carry some medical supplies. What you're feeling is the ointment I've spread on the cloth to help your wound."

She leaned her head back as her mind began to think of a million things. It felt weird being treated by her Captain and what was weirder for her was the fact he had said more to her in the last several hours than he had in the last several weeks. However, that didn't stop her mind from twirling on the idea of where they were.

"Captain," Shadow began, coming to a conclusion. "If what you say is true, then there is only one place for us to be."

"Which is?" he asked as he sat back, examining his work. It wasn't anything Squad 4 could do, but it would do until they could get back to the Soul Society.

"We're trapped in an Inner Dimension."

"Inner Dimension?" he blinked, not sure if quite understood what she was talking about. Yes he was a smart man but when it came to astrology and other things related to outer space, he wasn't so smart about.

"Yes. It's a place where objects or in our case, people, are sent, a place that has no linear time. One could be trapped here for hours and it can be days. But each inner dimension is different and by the guesses of things, this one is probably a waiting game where our spiritual power will be sucked dry and then we be absorbed by the Hollow."

"And how does one escape such a trap?"

"Kill the being who put us in here. However, that will pose a problem as we're here and it doesn't appear the Hollow can form itself in here."

He leaned back. "We'll have to rely on the others to rescue us. In the meantime, we'll conserve what energy we have and wait. Perhaps an opening could present itself. You just said each one is different."

She sighed, knowing he was right. Now wasn't the time to panic. Seeing as he was no longer working on her, she carefully lifted herself into a sitting position and pushed her body back to lean against a rock wall.

"Captain, earlier I mentioned about football. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind discussing about how you know about football. You've made me curious."

"As I said, it's a minor detail," he repeated his earlier statement.

"Let me guess," she ventured. It was her smarts that really got her into Squad 6 in the first place. "Probably a long time ago before you became Captain, you were on a mission to the World of the Living and came upon a Football game."

He gave a quiet grunt. Sometimes she was too smart for her own good. He sighed, eyes closing. "During a mission, I became involved in one. I was a rookie Soul Reaper and had to protect a group of high school football team players."

She nodded in understanding, getting the feeling this mission was probably one of his very first missions he ever did. Either that or it was the first mission he was forced to wear a gigai.

"I wasn't the only one. Three other members of my team also were involved. It didn't take us long to learn the game. Once the game was over, the Hollow we were waiting for finally showed up."

"Must have been some experience for you to associate yourself around humans," she replied. "Have you ever played Football since?"

"No."

That one word meant many things and Shadow could tell he wanted the discussion to be over. She sighed as she leaned her head back once more, allowing the cavern to go silent. Soon enough though, Byakuya decided to break the silence.

"Why did you try to defend Gin Ichimaru?"

She blinked and looked at her Captain. "Sir, I don't…" she trailed off remembering when she was helping Gin and Aizen and actually never knew it. It really humiliated her knowing she had aided a killer.

Her head lowered. "I didn't know at the time I was helping the enemy. Captain, you know we were all fooled by them."

"Yes, we were fooled by all three of them and yet you feel you have to distant yourself from the rest of your comrades when they too feel the guilt of it all. Why?"

What was she to say? For what she had done and aided Gin when it came to trying to stop Captain Hitsugaya, she felt like she wanted to crawl in a corner and die.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I feel so ashamed right now for doing that and maybe, I don't know, I'm fearful I'll be judged."

"If you had known you were being used like that, would you have done it?" The question was a good, honest one.

"Oh god! No!" she gasped, sitting fully up. "Captain, please believe me. If I knew Aizen was trying to kill Rukia, I would have tried to stop him. I would have helped Captain Hitsugaya."

"Then don't feel ashamed," he answered, eyes opening, looking at her with intent. "As you just said we were all fooled by them. Some more than others and we can't second-guess ourselves in a time like this. We have to pool our resources together and work on stopping Sosuke Aizen and his followers from accomplishing whatever task they have come up with."

"And this probably is a diversion then?" she asked.

"Most likely," he agreed. "To either further divide us or to help him think of his next plan. Either way, we can't let them win."

She carefully moved herself away from the wall and made her way to be closer to him. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking and I probably know this is none of my business, but I have noticed you seem to be closer to Rukia now. Are you two finally bonding?"

"Yes," he answered. "Rukia is the sister of my deceased wife."

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise. This was not what she expected. "Forgive me. I knew you were married before and she died sometime ago but I had no idea Rukia was her sister. Does she know this?"

He looked at her for a moment before his own eyes closed. "She does."

"Amazing," Shadow breathed. "So not only is Rukia your adopted sister but she is also legally your sister in law. No wonder you were very strict when it came to her."

He quirked a brow, eyes opening once again to regard her.

"Well I mean," she lightly blushed. "Sorry, sir. That wasn't my place to say. I'm glad to know you two have found a common ground. She is a good fighter."

She could see he was struggling against his feelings about talking but she could also see he wanted to talk with her. Maybe it was Rukia who has now helped him to have a change of heart. Whatever the reason, she was a bit happy to see he was a bit more open. However, she now had a new question. Why was he now accepting Rukia and revealed a deep secret?

"Rukia was abandoned by her sister a long time ago when she was just a baby," Byakuya replied, head leaned back, eyes closed. "Upon my wife's death, she made me promise to find Rukia and bring her into the family."

"I guess that makes sense," Shadow agreed. "If she abandoned her sister at a young age like that, she probably felt guilty for doing so and wanted to find her. And since Rukia is a Soul Reaper and is your sister, you did indeed found her."

"A year after Hisana died, at the Academy. I was just appointed Captain of the Squad. When I saw her, I was in complete shock. She looked so much like Hisana."

"Really?" Shadow blinked. She couldn't believe Byakuya was baring his soul to her. "I remember Rukia once telling me how she was told she resembled your late wife."

"Resembled isn't the word, more like twin," he continued. "I know they are many years different apart but the resemblance is there."

"Captain, why are you telling me this? I know this is something private for you and you don't like to discuss your family linage."

"I feel you have a right to know," he answered. Truth of the matter was, he respected her very much and she was someone he very much valued in his squad, which was not common for him to do.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He looked down at her and felt the corners of his lips wanting to move into a smile. Before the smile could fully form through there was a rippling effect going on. His eyes were quick to dart around. "Something's happening."

Shadow too looked around seeing the walls around them shimmer a bit. "The cavalry has arrived!" she exclaimed. "They must be fighting the Hollow."

Reaching forward, he grasped his Zanpakuto and hers before handing hers to her. "If what you say is true, we'll be out of here soon."

"Good. I'm feeling more of spirit energy leave me," she answered.

The two watched for several moments as the rippling effect began to get stronger and then the real world began to take form. The two soon found themselves sitting on the ground, surrounded by trees and their four comrades.

"Captain!" one called.

Byakuya, with ease, stood sliding his sword back into his sash. "Shadow is wounded and needs medical attention." Back was his mask of indifference, never showing he actually told Shadow anything.

Two of the men carefully helped Shadow to her feet as Byakuya then opened a Senkaimon. "Take her to Squad 4 and return back. We must be sure there is no more Hollows."

"Yes sir!"

Shadow looked at her Captain, seeing his mask was back in place. She was going to treasure their private moment. The two had a nice discussion and she got to learn more about her Captain than probably any one in the Seireitei. Turning her eyes away from the man, she then allowed her fellow comrades to take her through the Senkaimon, going back to the Soul Society so she could be treated.


End file.
